


Ruffled Feathers

by SapphicB19



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Dude I just realized sumn...um just don't think abt the America part so much tnx, Josh Cullen is a Good Friend, Other, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Trailers, Training, bc I'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicB19/pseuds/SapphicB19
Summary: Ken Suson or better known as The Falcon got his feathers ruffled.-Ken and Josh as Sam and Bucky.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 6





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by TFATWS trailers. I just LOVE Sambucky's dynamic SM and I was thinking abt them and then suddenly I thought "hol up this dynamic feels familiar..." and then BOOM this idea. Tbh this would've been a drawing if I knew how to draw but I don't but if anyone... de joke lmao anyways I hope y'alls enjoy 👉👈 Btw this is unedited (as usual lol)
> 
> Also I realized it's already tomorrow which is today and today is Valentine's day so happy Valentine's!!! Lmao I really made a non-romantic one shot on Valentine's day anywaysssss I'm rambling bye ok have fun...I hope

"Dammit!" Ken angrily shouts as his shield missed the target once more. "Calm down! You looked stupid throwing the shield! Did your peenut brain forgot what I taught you?!" Josh groaned, throwing his hands in the air in frustration as he watched Ken fail to hit the target with the shield once more.

"You're not helping." Ken rolls his eyes, walking away to retrieve his shield. "Remember the damned angles!" Josh reminded, clicking his tongue at Ken. "Yes Lolo Josh!" Ken sneered and mockingly saluted Josh as he came back to where he started. Josh held out his middle finger that earned a laugh from Ken.

Ken tries once more, positioning himself and aiming. He then threw the heavy shield once more, aiming on the target Josh laid out for him. And yet again Ken's luck failed him once more and not only did he miss this shot but he missed it by miles, the shield disappearing between the crowd of trees. 

"Good job Captain!" Josh jeered, patting the younger man's back. Ken looked at him irritatedly, returning the middle finger Josh gave him earlier. Ken ran into the woods to fetch where the shield landed.

Ken grumbled as he walked through the woods, angrily kicking the twigs and pebbles on the ground. With every step felt heavier, his kicks becoming harder. The stress of the training, their current mission, Stell and a hundred more things he couldn't even be bothered to list really made their weight be known on Ken's shoulder and _boy does he know it._

Ken accidentally kicked one of the bigger rocks harder. The rock rolled and rolled until it stopped by his shield that was on the ground. You'd think Ken would feel relieved to see the shield intact but he only felt angry seeing it. Ken picked up the shield, he looked at it with furrowed brows for a while. He's usually so confident in himself but looking at this damned shield, he felt unworthy looking and it makes him angry and frustrated that it makes him want go to Stell and shove him back this stupid shield and tell him to man up and suck up his responsibility as Captain America but...he can't. His grip on the shield got tighter and suddenly in the spurt of his mixed feelings he threw the shield angrily, the shield hitting a tree, making it shrug from the impact. Ken groaned in frustration, fists curling up into a tight ball and his face crumbled in the midst of his strong emotions. 

"Ken! What's are you-?!" Josh called out, stopping mid sentence when he saw Ken. Ken's head turned to the older man and turned away, avoiding Josh's gaze. "You were gone for a while I just thought..." Josh trailed off, scratching the back of his neck as he felt uncomfortable to see Ken's display. Josh stayed silent. Neither of them didn't knew what to say.

"I'm... not... like _him_..." Ken says in-between his labored breaths. Ken continued to avoid Josh's gaze, feeling embarrassed as he came down from the high of his emotions. "or _you_." He added as he looked up at Josh, waiting for whatever reaction from the older man will make.

Josh stood silent for a while, the lines on his face appearing with the look he had written on his face that Ken couldn't make sense of, then Josh raises his eyebrows sort of questioningly. Ken chuckles awkwardly as he looks downs on the grass where he stood, scrouching down on his knees. 

"That's true..." Josh finally speaks, an unreadable expression still on his face earning an annoyed look from Ken. "No! I mean..." Josh chuckles when he sees the look on Ken's face that only made the younger looked more annoyed. 

"Stell's super strength might've come from a bottle but what's in _here_..." Josh says as he points on Ken's chest, where his heart lays, making Ken look where Josh pointed. " _Made_ him Captain America." Josh added, looking directly at Ken's eyes. Ken smiles, slightly shaking his head. _Of course_. Ken lets out a small sigh.

"And maybe here too- nevermind." Josh teased, pointing at Ken's head but halting his hand halfway through. "Fuck you I thought you're supposed to be giving me a pep talk." Ken snarled as he laughed, lightly punching Josh's arm. "I'm joking!" Josh chuckled, putting his hands up in surrender.

"But clearly Stell he wouldn't have given you _this_ -" Josh picks up the shield, dusting it off from the dirt it got and gave it back to Ken. Josh can see the hesitation in Ken's eyes as he looked at the newly polished shield. "-if he didn't see _something_ in you." Josh continued, his tone becoming serious. Besides hesitation there was worry in Ken's eyes but Josh trust Ken but there's only so much he could do for him and he would do it even if Josh hated his guts most of the time. 

Then silence emerged between them but unlike the thick and tense air that's always seemed to surround them whenever they're together, right now it's _comfortable_ and it's _nice_. Ken looks at Josh and smiles once more, glad he's found a new friend that he might not see eye-to-eye with all the time and who he always bickers with like an old married couple but he knows that Josh is _loyal_ to him and that he trust him and Ken feels _likewise_.

"You don't owe shit to Stell especially after... after the _crap_ that he pulled and you're free to drop this oversized frisbee anytime you want but... I think _you're the Captain America the people deserves and you deserve to be the people's Captain America_." Josh assures, smiling warmly at Ken. "Thank you." Ken says smiling back, genuinely grateful for Josh's words.

"Let's go? It's getting dark." Josh sighs, clapping his hands together, the sound echoing through the darkening, empty forest. "Yeah!" Ken responds, feeling his spirit lifted by Josh's words. _He'll hang on to that_. _Captain America **can** do this_. _Especially_ when he has Josh by his side.

Ken puts his arm on Josh's shoulder as they walked back to the HQ building. Ken only smiled and shrugged when Josh gave him a weird look because of his actions. On their way back Ken chuckled to himself and shook his head as he wondered what's gotten his feathers so ruffled today.


End file.
